Under the Sea
by LadyAlgerina
Summary: Angel is catch of the day when he is taken captive by an underwater kingdom


I do not own these charaters They were created by JossWhedon and the rights are owned by Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _The story is set imediately after Deep Down_

**Under the Sea**  
  
In the deep unexplored depths of the ocean lies an elaborate coral castle. Within its sparkling multi color walls it the Mer court presided over by the great King Meridian, the mighty. But it was a morose king, who reclined listlessly upon his throne, a gigantic crab shell be jeweled and trimmed in gold. He paid no attention to the comings and goings about him. His haddock of state kept the daily proceedings moving along.  
  
Harold, the haddock of state, not to be confused with Arnold, the state herald, stood tall. In the past few months he had become used to the king's indifference still it was his duty to remind his majesty of his responsibilities. Being very diplomatic, for a haddock, Harold accomplished this task with a gentle poke, a nonchalant nudge or a well-placed tickle. He had no intention of finding himself on the hook literally for displeasing King Meridian for when the king drew a line one took their life in their hands if they crossed it. .  
  
Arnold, the state herald, announced each supplicant to the throne. The king barely noticed. When the mermen returned with the days scavenging, Harold thought this would be an excellent opportunity to engage the king.  
  
"Your majesty,." He said, "The men have returned with today's treasure. Please let us know your wishes."  
  
"As you wish," sighed the king. He barely looked up from the sand painting of a lovely mermaid.  
  
The mermen unrolled a large net revealing a variety of objects.  
  
The king glanced at the loot and moaned. "Minnow pails, shoes, kitchen sinks, anchors, oars...junk all of it junk"  
  
"Your majesty they also found this." Harold presented the king with a watch.  
  
The King tossed it away. "What good is time to me? I have too much time." He sighed again so deeply that it vibrated through the sea and sent waves crashing along the beaches. In Australia a surfer caught the perfect wave. In Florida an environmental group complained of beach erosions  
  
Harold steadied himself against his small coral desk. "Your majesty, look they also found this ring"  
  
The king examined the small diamond engagement ring. Inside he found an inscription FP to SMG forever "Harold, Why do you give me such sad things."  
  
Harold shuttered and tried to become quite small.  
  
The king pressed the ring to his breast. "This tells the tale of a broken heart, a lost chance at happiness, romance unfulfilled" He closed his eyes and moaned  
  
Harold rolled his eyes. Or the ring could belong to a careless girl who recently lost weight and forgot to take off her ring before she went swimming, he thought but did not speak for fear of reprisals.  
  
One of the mermen inched forward. "Sir," he spoke to Harold "We have collected one more object." He motioned for the others. They came forward dragging a large metal coffin shaped box. "We found a man. "  
  
Harold stuck up his fins at the thought that this could interest the king. "Another burial at sea, trashing our neighborhoods with their discards, it is so uncouth. Add the body to the school lunch program"  
  
"But your honor" the merman whispered "He's alive"  
  
"Alive" Harold gave them his best fish eye "Alive? Does the man have gills?"  
  
Now this got the king's attention. "Let's see the land freak, who can live underwater with out gills"  
  
The mermen pried open the box and unlocked the binding chains. Angel shook free. Moving his stiff limbs for the first time in weeks or so it seemed to him. He felt himself begin to float free. He grabbed the edge of the box to stay in place. The king clapped his hands and the merman surrounded Angel holding him tightly. He had not fed for days and was too weak to put up much of a fight. When mermen were done they had fastened weights to his feet.  
  
Angel tentatively took a step. "Oh good a pair of lead shoes, just what I need. So this is wear Capone got his ideas for foot wear" He found he could now walk without floating away. "Well its not Bill Blass but it will do"  
  
"It talks!" Harold exclaimed. "But it does not breathe your majesty. It can't be alive."  
  
Angel found the scene almost laughable. The king was a cross between Brain Blessed, Neptune and Jaba the hut. A huge man with a long thick fish tail, his stomach seemed as vast as the ocean, yet Angel perceived there was nothing soft about him. This was a formidable enemy or friend as the case might prove.  
  
"What are you?" the King bellowed. "Who are you that you invade my waters?"  
  
"My name is Angel. I am not here by choice and would be happy to leave at anytime." Angel replied  
  
"Angel," interesting the king pondered the day's catch. "A man named for a fish. Yet you aren't quite a man are you?"  
  
Not quite a man, yes that was Angel's fate. He could look like a man, walk like a man but he wasn't quite a man. The demon was always there, always waiting to come out. "I am a vampire," he answered, almost apologetic  
  
"A vampire! Hmmmm we don't get many of those, any of those really. I have heard of them but they don't usually come calling. Are you dangerous? Would you drink from us?" The king asked.  
  
"I would drink from darn near anything at the moment." Angel growled, "but no I haven't fed on man kind for many years."  
  
"Interesting," the king was growing bored with his new toy. "And now you wish your freedom to hunt down and punish those men that dropped you in my ocean."  
  
"No!" Angel answered almost too quickly. Punishing Connor was the last thing on his mind." No I do not seek revenge. I have some unfinished business and ..." his voice broke for a moment realizing what he had lost. "...I need to find my son."  
  
"Your son...hmmm...you have a father's feeling then" The king considered the shell picture frame he gripped tightly. "Well Angel I will set you free to find your son."  
  
Angel was delighted but then was hit with a hard dose of reality as the king continued  
  
"After you find my daughter she has fallen victim to Thoin, the sea witch. It is my fault of course I tried to arrange a marriage between my daughter and the prince of the Calamari. She said that he wasn't bright enough to be sushi and ran off. My spies the flying fish say that she is under Thoin's control. The crafty witch will drain my daughter of her youth and beauty and use it to enhance her own appearance. "  
  
Angel didn't hesitate. After all it was one more case of the helpless being in danger. "Where do I find her?"  
  
"Good, good." The king was hopeful for the first time in weeks. "The sea witch's lair is over the sea green mountains, through pike's pit, and across the coral reef. Thoin lives in the caverns of dreams. I will provide you sustenance, a map, transportation and a guide."  
  
The king clapped his hands and a school of neon fish, radiating light appeared followed by a crusty lobster hopping along on one claw and a small crutch. Last to appear was a large sea horse, large enough for Angel to ride. She was a lovely, pearl white in color. She had long, tubular jaws much like a snout. But her snort turned up slightly and her green eyes twinkled at the sight of Angel. Her body was compressed, with an elongated tail, which she wrapped around his legs. She was covered with a series of large, rectangular bony plates, with a series of spines. These spines, together with the divided, streamer like fins of some species, made her eerily beautiful and painful as she huddled close to Angel and snorted in his ear.  
  
"Ouch!" Angel tried to disentangle his legs from her tail.  
  
The lobster stepped forward and pulled on her reigns "Back off, Calisto."  
  
The graveled voiced lobster gave no quarter he was one to be obeyed. The seahorse whinnied seductively letting the sound wash over Angel and then she swam away. Angel starred at the lobster small in statue he obviously was in control of the situation. The neon fish waited his command  
  
"Okay me bucko." The lobster addressed Angel. "Let's get one thing straight from the get go. I don't sing. I don't dance. I don't tell funny stories. I don't hang around with flounders I don't baby-sit mermaids and I have never met Walt 'freaking' Disney. Got that?"  
  
Angel smirked. The old guy was kind of funny. "I can see one other thing you don't do". Angel indicated his crutch. "You don't run to fast"  
  
"Now sonny," The indignant lobster stood at attention as best he could on one claw and a crutch. "I lost my chopper in the great lobster wars of 1718. Those were the days I tell yeah. When fish were fish and having two claws meant something more than $24.95 on the dinner menu. Major Wiggins of the 22nd lobster brigade at your service. I will be your guide. And I don't want to be hearing any jokes about fish guides. Not that those jokes bother me. I have a hard shell but I have heard them all. Do what I say and I will get you there in one piece.  
  
"And back?" questioned Angel.  
  
"Well.... "The major didn't finish his sentence. A silence fell over the court. Calisto nudged forward and buried her snout in his hand. Angel petted her.  
  
"I am not the first person you have sent to rescue your daughter, am I?"  
  
The king shook his head no  
  
Angel still pressed for an answer. "And they haven't come back?"  
  
"Well, bucko, I tell yeah." The major broke the silence. "That old witch she is prettier than a Marabou Mudder all sparkle like but she's got moves like a Black Nose Dancer and her hooks are sharper than a Bead-head Wooly Bugger. Before you know it she reels you in and you're pushing up algae. But I doubt she seen herself a vampire before should be interesting indeed."  
  
"Yes interesting." Angel began to wonder what he had gotten himself into. Maybe he was still in his steel coffin...maybe this was all a bad dream...The Little Mermaid gone bad.  
  
Harold produced a saddle for the seahorse to protect Angel from being cut to ribbons on her spines. Calisto complained. She whined that she would rather be ridden bare back as she winked flirtatiously at Angel. When all the arrangements made, they left the court. The major shouted instructions to the neons that led the way. They moved quickly Calisto cut swiftly through the water Angel on her back. Every now and then her tail would whip up and top slap Angel's behind. The major warned Angel to get her under control but if he tied to rein her in she would whiny and coo and tell him she liked a rough rider and take off again requiring Angel to hold on to her tightly.  
  
The major just laughed. "Nothing you can do with a sea horse in heat." He told Angel. "She is looking to deposit her eggs."  
  
"Can't we just find her a nesting place?" Angel asked swatting her tail away again.  
  
"The female sea house doesn't nest she deposits her eggs in the male." The major laughed. "All that fidgeting she is looking for your egg sack."  
  
Angel leaned forward and gave Calisto a good slap on the flank. "Sorry I don't do eggs." One son is all I can handle he thought and even then I don't do so well."  
  
It was impossible for Angel to tell time under water. It seemed like they had ridden for days but according to the Major's calculation it had been only a single day. As they approached the cavern Angel noticed fewer and fewer fish. Finally at the entrance the major out lined the plan. If you swim in on your own, you should draw all their defenses. And I will hang back and follow. Then while the witch is busy with you we will try to get the princess. Angel had nothing better to suggest. So he took a deep breath so to speak and headed inside. The cavern was cut of shiny black stone. Lantern fish swam along the corridor to provide light for the travelers. Angel hadn't gone very far when two mermen swam up barring his way.  
  
"How dare you enter the lair of the sea witch?" They spoke in unison  
  
"I need help," said Angel "I have heard Thoin is the one to help me."  
  
"The witch does not concern herself with humans" the drones droned  
  
Angel let his face change. "I am not human"  
  
They jumped back, checked with each other and then flanked Angel. "Follow us."  
  
The guards led Angel down a series of twisting tunnels until they entered the main room. The floor was mother of pearl. A clamshell pathway lined with giant conch shells led to the center of a giant dome. Around the walls were a series of pulsating starfish. Strange sea plants like Chinese cellophane noodles gone mad grew up on all the sides forming cages. The translucent living bars conducted regular light pulsing moving in rhythm with the stage. These cages were occupied by sea creatures, one held a small brown haired mermaid. Her rounded kewpie doll figure and face was circled by a crown of golden brown curls, it was unmistakable this was the princess he sought.  
  
The witch seemed to occupy the entire room so over powering was her presence. Tall at least 6 ft, her voluptuous body was covered only by two golden shells. Her long hair cascaded to the floor, green and gold, a fountain of silk. Her hands, while human, were delicate claws. Her mermaid tail shimmered. She devoured Angel with her eyes. She noticed his interest in the mermaid's cage.  
  
"So you have come to wake the princess," she laughed  
  
"What do I look like prince charming?" Angel spat sarcastically  
  
"Come closer "she purred. "I have never seen one of your kind before. "She examined him closely. "I understand you drink blood. Will you drink mine?"  
  
"I wouldn't be so rude," Angel bowed a bit as he spoke, "to assume such an intimate favor."  
  
"Then you wouldn't be as rude to refuse one either." She countered and he was caught with his own words. Using her fingernail she cut across her wrist and presented it to Angel. It was a trap and he knew it but there was little he could do. Angel bent and sipped her blood. It blistered his tongue. Like boiling scotch it cut a path to his stomach. His senses spun and he was on his knees in front of her before he knew it. He was on his knees begging for her blood.  
  
She withdrew her arm. "What is your name creature?"  
  
"Angel." He answered weakly.  
  
"And why have you come? What favor do you wish?  
  
Angel struggled with the truth trying to twist and deceive her if he could. But his heart spoke without his head "I want to be free I want to go home and find my son."  
  
"Is that what you really wish? I don't think so." She laid her hands on each side of his head. "I see more. Let me show you what you wish."  
  
Sea foam rose about them and when it had cleared Angel was in a cottage. He was wet and cold. A woman and boy hurried about. The boy, Connor, it was Connor, lifted the blanket that covered Angel's shoulders. "Dad we got to get you out of these wet things and into bed. "  
  
"Aye," said the woman and when she turned Angel saw it was Buffy. Her long blond hair pulled back into a bun a soft shawl around her shoulders. She was older but she was Buffy, his Buffy. "You gave us both a scare today. You are getting too old, husband, to take the fishing boat out everyday. "  
  
"Let me do it father." said Connor. "You know I can do it."  
  
They pulled at his heavy soggy boots.  
  
"When you went over board I thought I had lost you. Ma would have killed me if I had a come home without you." Connor joked.  
  
Buffy tousled her son's hair. "There don't be silly given you a good whipping maybe." She took Connor's hand and put it in Angel's and covered them with both of hers. "But we would have gone back until we found ye" She leaned into Angel and whispered gently "I would always find you husband, even if I were blind." Quickly wiping a tear from her eye, she gave Connor a push. "Now help himself into bed while I get him the tea. Then off with you. Secure the boat for the night while I talk to your father."  
  
Connor did as he was told. Angel followed his lead and soon found that he was tucked into a large feather bed. A roaring fire warmed the room. Angel couldn't believe it. He was in Ireland, a man. He was alive his heart beat. Hell it raced with Buffy so close. Buffy was his wife. He wondered what to call her. Connor was grown and his son, truly his son. There was no guilt, no pain.  
  
Buffy was talking again. She sat beside him on the bed holding a cup of hot tea for him to drink. "Liam please, don't go out on the boat again. I have a bad feeling about it. Please do as your father asks take over his business. Let the young ones go out to sea. Connor will do you proud you know it. "  
  
Angel slipped his arm around her waist. He remembered her scent, the form of her body he was in heaven. He brought her lips to his for a long lovely kiss. "Yes wife, if that is what you want, that is what I will do"  
  
She smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
Not satisfied with so light a touch. Angel hugged her close. "Now would you be putting the tea down, come to bed and bring me warmth.  
  
"Don't be silly it is day light" Buffy resisted half-heartedly. "The girls will be home from school soon"  
  
Angel winked and pressed his case. "Connor is gone; we have time and who is going to begrudge a man who nearly lost his life in the cold sea some warming from his wife."  
  
Buffy blushed but put down the teacup. Standing she unfastened her dress and let it fall to the floor. Dressed now only in her cotton chemise she was as beautiful as Angel remembered he reached for her and pulled her into his arms under the covers of their marriage bed. There was no worry of curses or consequences. This was right. He was warm. He was dry. His arms were full, his heart was full he was... he was caught in the pleasure... caught in the perfect moment...he was not free. He fought to pull himself away from the dream. The witch saw his struggles.  
  
Thoin petted his head, running her fingers through his hair. "What's wrong vampire isn't that what you wanted. A loving wife, a loyal son, your humanity, never having been a vampire, never having to say you're sorry?"  
  
Angel extracted his mind from the too real dream. Tearing himself away from Buffy was almost as hard as the morning he gave up his humanity.  
  
"I can make you perfectly happy." The witch tempted.  
  
"You wouldn't like me when I happy". Angel scanned the cages around him. "That's it, each one of them are in are in a dream universe of your making. What do you get out of this?"  
  
Thoin shrugged. "Nothing I enjoy granting wishes"  
  
Angel remembered the king's words. "You are draining their energy, using them like batteries to feed your power." His eyes searched for a weapon. Before Thoin could react he grasped a large conch shell and launched it at one of the pulsing starfish.  
  
"No!" The witch screamed and flung herself at Angel. The shell stuck the star and shattered it. A chain reaction followed like Christmas tree lights one burns out the entire string goes out. One after the other the stars burst. The cages went dark. The sea creatures, the princess was free but confused. Major Wiggins and Calisto swooped in and collected the dazed girl. Angel dodged the witch's first attack. She spun and caught him with a high kick under the chin. He recovered quickly and up ended her. Before she could gain her footing Angel grabbed her under her arms pulled her close, and snapped her neck.  
  
The creatures and mermen cheered. Angel glared at them. "I will personally pound anyone who sings Ding Dong the witch is dead"  
  
The trip back to the king's court was uneventful with the exception of Calisto and the Princess competing for Angel's attention. The king was overjoyed. His daughter was repentant. Angel waited patiently for his reward, his freedom, and his trip home. Harold reminded the king that Angel's situation still needed to be resolved. The king barked out his orders. Mermen dragged in the box in which Angel had been imprisoned back into the court chamber. Before Angel realized what was happening he was once again encased in chains.  
  
"Wait. What are you doing?" He protested  
  
"I am freeing you from our kingdom as I promised. I am restoring you...as we found you." The king sighed. "You have served me well. I thank you. But I do not have the power to do more. Catch and release is the rule."  
  
"Catch and release" Harold parroted in his singsong voice. "Catch and release that is the king's policy"  
  
"Noooooo!" Angel's voice was muffled. The cover was set firmly in place. Darkness replaced the light of the court.  
  
Angel was once again a drift in the darkness of the lonely sea with only the memories of perfect happiness for company and the hope that the promise was true. If I were blind I would find you...

The End


End file.
